Only Logical
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: Kid AU. Lenny is watching the other kids from the swings at recess, when he notices some bullies going after the new student from Vulcan. He steps in, as any good doctor-to-be should, and makes a friend. (Warning for brief swear)


**A/N: Based on a post from the ol' Tumblr. Warning for a swear word.**

It was recess, and Lenny was sitting on the swings. He had slipped away from the others, wanting some quiet time to think, settling on a seat. Kicking off with his feet, he started sail, but to not high in case the dratted thing broke. He had a good view over the rest of the playground now, since the swing set was on top of a little hill.

He observed the actions of his fellows, smiling as his neighbor Jimmy (who was in kindergarten and liked to follow the fifth grade Lenny around) and a classmate, Nyota, take turns playing knight and prince/princess in distress. Scotty, who was Lenny's classmate and closest friend, was trying to take the jungle gym apart with no one noticing.

But then, off to one side and out of sight from the grown-ups on duty, Lenny spotted something that could only mean ill. A group of three fifth graders, the mean ones that Lenny did not hang out with, seemed to have backed a younger kid into a corner.

Lenny pumped his legs a little harder to get the height to see who the target was, even if the altitude made him a bit nauseous. Over the heads of the bigger kids, he saw the emotionless face of the newest student. Lenny was pretty sure this boy should be in first or second grade, but he was so smart that they had bumped him all the way up to Lenny's year.

"Probably the alien genes in him," Lenny muttered to himself, liking medical science very much and having recently been reading about DNA. He was quickly jerked out of his calculations when a fist lashed out and hit the new boy.

Dragging his feet to stop himself, before getting impatient and throwing himself off, he stumbled. Then hurried to the other boy's aid. He passed Scotty on the way, calling out to him "Get a teacher!" Lenny was no coward, but it was just dumb to go three to one. Plus, he didn't like hurting people, it wasn't what doctors did.

Reaching the corner, he bodily shoved through his classmates, before turning to stand in front of the younger boy. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled, instinctively reaching a hand back to try and comfort the kid behind him.

The shock of his abrupt appearance was wearing off. The middle kid, a boy, spoke up, "Teaching this smarty pants a lesson. What's it to you?"

"Everything, you son of a bitch!" Lenny snapped back, knowing if his mother heard him use that language, he would be done for. He was just so angry that someone's intelligence made them a target for bullying. It felt like a bad movie from darker time. But what they hadn't seemed to notice yet was that he was slowly inching to where he could bolt around them, and take the little boy with him, who had begun clinging to Lenny's sleeve.

"What is going on here?" the cavalry had arrived. Lenny stopped and unconsciously pulled the boy behind him closer.

"Mrs. Roddenberry, Abrams and his friends where bullying the new kid," he told her honestly, shooting a killer glare at the perpetrators.

"Tattler!" Abrams hissed, incensed.

"You just confessed your guilt to the accusation," the boy spoke up, looking around his protector's shoulder. "A most illogical move."

Lenny snorted at the looks that crossed the bullies' faces. He liked this little guy whom he just saved.

"That is enough, everyone," Mrs. Roddenberry ordered. Turning to Lenny and his charge first, she knelt and asked, "Are you okay Spock?"

"Affirmative," the boy answered, giving a single nod, face firm and emotionless.

She didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? Don't you want to go see the nurse?"

Feeling the little hand grip his sleeve tighter, Lenny spoke up, "I can take care of him, ma'am."

She smiled at this, gave both their hair a ruffle. "Okay then, why don't you go play while I deal with these three." She stood then, and turned, face speaking business to the bullies.

Lenny grabbed Spock's hand, glad he finally had a name for the kid, and pulled him hurriedly away as a lecture began the likes those kids had never known. Leading him back up to the swings, Lenny motioned for him to sit on one of the lowest.

Now he examined Spock, like he was a real doctor. Spock fiddled with the sleeves of his own blue sweeter, a little green blush coming to his cheeks under the intense scrutiny.

"Where did they hit you, Spock?" Lenny finally asked, looking Spock in the eye. They were a wide, deep brown and contained the fear and pain that his face didn't. Lenny felt his heart go out to his first patient.

"Here," Spock rolled up his right sleeve, pointing to the light bruise. Lenny opened one of the pockets on his pants' leg to pull out a box of band aids.

"What is your favorite color, kid?" he asked with a gentle smile, trying to relax the little guy. It was also good bedside manner. Or well, swingside.

"…I find red pleasing," was the answer, Spock blushing harder so the tips of his ears turned green too. "Vulcan has red and orange sands." This fact was blurted.

Lenny's smile turned to a grin, as he pulled out all the red and orange band aids he could find. He began sticking them gently over the spot Spock had been hit until it was completely covered.

"Are those not for stopping blood?" Spock queried, fascinated by the proceedings.

"Hush, it is the thought that counts." Spock quirked an eyebrow. "It's a psychological thing okay?" Lenny huffed. Still Spock didn't look convinced. Lenny just looked down at the twenty or so orange and red band aids left unused. "Got any other booboos?"

"Booboo?" Spock asked, head titling to one side. "I am unfamiliar with that term."

"You know, little injuries," Lenny explained, pointing to a scratch on his own knee. He had gotten it when he jumped of the swing to help Spock. Spock looked at it, and the little trickle of blood, frowning.

"I don't like that red," he muttered, before springing nimbly off the swing and snatching a blue band aid from the box that was sitting on the ground. He expertly opened it and placed it on Lenny's knee, before hesitating. He then brushed his index and middle fingers against the bandage, muttering with a returned blush, "My mother says kisses make injuries better." Glancing at Lenny's disbelieving face, he huffed, "It is a psychological matter."

Lenny stared at the kid for a moment, before laughing. "I think we will be good friends!" he stated, swinging an arm around Spock's startled shoulders. "You know who always has booboos?" When Spock shook his head, Lenny pointed to where Jimmy had just full face planted. "Him. Let's go help!" And with that Lenny pulled Spock off on his first playground adventure.


End file.
